gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeSpeed9425/Archivo 6
<Volver a la discusión | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Anterior - Archivo Num 6 de la discusión de ClaudeSpeed9425 - Siguiente |} | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | |} ¡Manchando! ¿Te mancho la discusión? 19:02 22 feb 2008 (UTC) 22:20 22 feb 2008 (UTC) ¡Copión! ¡Copión! ¬¬ --> Copion jajajajajaj — 01:07 25 feb 2008 (UTC) :* "..." (5 palabras) M e gu st ó 10:02 25 feb 2008 (UTC) Premio!!! 01:29 26 feb 2008 (UTC) Premio 19:17 27 feb 2008 (UTC) *Claude, no es por quererte quitar el premio, ni por que este enojado, pero como tu lo dijiste, la arreglaste pero yo la cree. Espero que no te enojes, per el premio me pertenece xD.--SuperAC 01:02 7 mar 2008 (UTC) :*Alonso, lamento yo decirte que nop, no te pertenece... no es que YO quiera el premio, pero, el que se queda con el premio, no es el que crea el artículo, si no EL o LOS que hicieron la versión final del artículo, porque lamento decirte que cuando lo creaste, no era para nada bueno... 15:02 7 mar 2008 (UTC) Arts Borrados Buenas, en el IRC Vic y Lautarobar me dijeron que le has borrado artículos a este último. Bueno, no sé como son esos artículos, pero podrías ayudarle y completar sus artículos en vez de borrarlos directamente. Se borran si son frases, pero me dijeron que son algunos párrafos. Además, existe la plantilla Esbozo, para ser usada. Saludos 17:04 28 feb 2008 (UTC) :*Play, antes que nada, mira en el foro, que Lautarobar creó un tema. Segundo, si, ya se que existe esa plantilla, pero es para indicar cuando a un artículo le falta información, pero estos estaban: *Mal escritos *Sin fotos (si, ya se, se puede arreglar) *Sin información alguna más que "Las escopetas son la SPAS 12, la escopeta, y la recortada" :*Aparte, si es nuevo, antes de probar haciendo un artículos debería leerse el tutorial, y probar todo lo aprendido en GTE: Pruebas, o no? 22:21 28 feb 2008 (UTC) Solucióna Plantilla:Personajes Hola Claudio Velocidad noventa y cuatro veinticinco, estuve leyendo un comentario y vi que como siempre no estabas de acuerdo con el uso de las plantillas , , etc. porque en el artículo formaban un espacio muy largo que quedaba mal. Es cierto, pero esto no es necesario. Este espacio se forma porque las plantillas se ponen una debajo de la otra, así: Para que no se forme el espacio largo, hay que ubicar las plantillas una al lado de la otra, así: Y quedaría así: Ves, como ahora queda bien. =D Bueno, era todo, Saludos Claudio. — 14:31 13 mar 2008 (UTC) Bueno, entonces OK, que se usen XD 15:41 13 mar 2008 (UTC) :Ok.. xD— 17:38 13 mar 2008 (UTC) Premio por super proyecto :*Muy buen proyecto Claude--SuperAC 02:21 19 mar 2008 (UTC) ::¿¿AH?? — 02:27 19 mar 2008 (UTC) ::¿¿EH?? ... Alonso, por favor, tampoco des premios por cualquier cosa... No son necesarios, crear un proyecto no es motivo de premio. 15:32 19 mar 2008 (UTC) :::En mi humilde opinión no es el mejor proyecto uno que se pasaba por ahí no le hables 12:58 21 mar 2008 (UTC) South Park Wiki Hola ClaudeSpeed9425, soy ofreciendote la entrada a la South Park Wiki, apenas esta empezando y necesita usuarios, si te interesa aqui esta el link http://es.southpark.wikia.com/Portada--SuperAC 17:25 20 mar 2008 (UTC) Si, ya la vi, aunque, no me interesa, la verdad... Gracias de todos modos. 17:29 20 mar 2008 (UTC) ¿¿Starwars wiki?? que hay Claude!!! soy Donaldlove57...veo que eres uno de los buenos en esto de la wiki...me preguntaba ¿existe alguna starwars enciclopedia en español?--y si no la hay ¿se puede crear una?...bueno yo soy un fans de starwars al igual que GTA...Saludos!!!-- 01:33 21 mar 2008 (UTC) *La super-ultra-mega completa wiki de Star Wars *La recién iniciada wiki del juego Caballeros de la Antigua República (KotOR), creada por mi :*Bueno, la primera es MUY completa... y la segunda, es solamente sobre el juego Star Wars: KotOR, ¿lo conoces? Si te interesa, podés participar, ya que no hay nadie más que yo XD. Espero que te haya servido. Saludos 02:15 21 mar 2008 (UTC) *Gracias Claude!!....de momento estoy con todo en los art. de GTA: A, al terminar, ire a tu wiki, a hacer algunas aportaciones...Saludos!!!-- 01:33 21 mar 2008 (UTC) *No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo hagas, solo te decía Haz lo que quieras. Saludos 02:57 21 mar 2008 (UTC) Privado Hola, Claude. Tengo que hablarte, pero en privado... así que si puedes, ve al MSN y espero encontrarte por el MSN. Saludos, 18:37 24 mar 2008 (UTC) *Perdoná, estuve en la playa... mañana en cuanto pueda me conecto. Saludos 22:00 24 mar 2008 (UTC) Donde opino sobre los demás usuarios *Hola, Claude! Me preguntaba, si, por favor, podrías arreglarme esto. Saludos, -- 18:56 25 mar 2008 (UTC). *En cuanto pueda, lo hago 19:34 25 mar 2008 (UTC) *Muchas gracias. Otra cosa, estoy buscando un buen y LARGO artículo para editar en la wiki y me gustaría que por favor me echaras una mano. Saludos, . *Bueno, ahora voy al MSN y hablamos... podrías conectarte? 20:47 25 mar 2008 (UTC) Misión Gran Ladrón Aéreo ¿Podrías por favor buscar el vídeo de Gran Ladrón Aéreo y subirlo al artículo?, yo no lo encuentro. Saludos, -- 21:09 27 mar 2008 (UTC). :*Hecho 21:35 27 mar 2008 (UTC) Otra cosa, por favor pon en sitenotice lo de los concursos para que venga más gente! -- 14:28 28 mar 2008 (UTC). Hecho 18:51 28 mar 2008 (UTC) Duda sobre los concursos Disculpame, solo que tengo una duda sobre los concursos quiero saber si puedo participar con la mision Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, el motivo por el cual eleji este articulo es por que el tema debe ser arreglo de articulos y esta mision estaba con muy poca informacion desidi arreglarla y participar con ella, serias tan amable de contestarme en mi discucion Gracias Miguel gta adict 05:13 3 abr 2008 (UTC) Miguel gta adict 05:13 3 abr 2008 (UTC) archivos .....oye Claude, mencionaste en los comentarios del los art. destacados, que yo podria archivar los art. propuesto, lo intente pero no se puede ya que la pagina esta protegida y solo los administradores pueden editarla, xD o no??-- Emmm... perdoná XD me olvidé que estaba protegido 01:08 10 abr 2008 (UTC) Pagina de Usuario Hola Claude!! quiero mejorar mi pagina de usuario, he visto la de Playsonic2, Niko y la tuya, me gustaria aprender para crear la mia, si tienes tiempo???....Saludos!!!— 22:28 10 abr 2008 (UTC) *Bueno... solo si me esperas unos días... Internet me está funcionando a la velocidad de un pedazo de algodón cayendo desde una montaña MUY MUY lento... apenas pude terminar lo de los concursos, y no se cuantas veces voy a tener que grabar esto para que se grabe :S... perdoname, lo hablamos otro día en que internet no me vaya lento. No te preocupes, yo te voy a avisar... 22:31 10 abr 2008 (UTC) ok!! no importa, t espero.....gracias!!! 22:38 10 abr 2008 (UTC) ::Gracias por los elogios acerca de mi página, Donald. Pero mío ahí no puse nada, solo me he basado en otras páginas de usuario pero con varias modificaciones. Por ejemplo, la mía es la página de usuario de Jimbo Wales en wikipedia en inglés, pero con varios bordes redondos, color distinto y además el codigo para los arts destacados, misiones destacadas y arts ganadores de concurso, que se pueden ver en la esquina superior izquierda. Es así, mira paginas y ponle tus colores, etc etc.. Hace falta inspiración 16:24 11 abr 2008 (UTC) :::Por cierto Claude, ¿que ocurre en tu página de discusión? :S 13:45 12 abr 2008 (UTC) :::Em... nada, soy un maldito inutil, y borré el código que uso porque pensé que estaba sin uso XD. Ya está, lo restauré. 14:29 12 abr 2008 (UTC)